Hybrid Cat Yoongi
by shxramin
Summary: Jimin menyukai kado spesial untuk hari pelepasan perjakanya, seekor hybrid bernama Yoongi. MINYOON / MINGA , NSFW, not that hot tbh :'v Hybrid Cat! Omega! Yoongi , Ordinary Human! Jimin . FF kado untuk 'Siska Yairawati Putri' yang telat publish :'


**Hybird cat! Yoongi! OMEGA CAT YOONGI**

 **Jimin ordinary human**

 **YAOI**

 **(bayangin Minyoon jaman BST)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FF ini kado spesial untuk penname "** _ **Siska Yairawati Putri"!**_ **HBD ya dek! Maaf telat publish :'3 sibuk kelas 12 dan itu menyiksa bat TT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Jimin selamat ulang tahun!"

"ciee yang ultah nih yee hahaha!"

Jimin baru saja membuka pintu apartemennya, disambut ucapan dan sorakan dari teman-temannya. Ia menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal saat Seokjin menyodorkan kue dengan lilin berbentuk angka 23

"eum tapi hari ini bukan ulang tahunku?" ujar Jimin ragu-ragu, ia takut mengecewakan teman-temannya juga kasihan karena sudah bela-belain beli kue dan hadiah lainnya.

"lho tapi katanya adikmu hari ini kamu ulang tahun,"

"hah?"

"iya, seminggu yang lalu dia bilang jika ia akan memberikanmu hadiah karena tanggal 23 adalah hari spesialmu,"

Jimin menghela napas mendengar penjelasan Namjoon. Ia mempersilahkan teman-temannya masuk terlebih dahulu, tidak enak mengobrol di depan pintu. Ia menyuguhkan makanan ringan dan minuman, meringis saat melihat hadiah yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya.

"kalian salah paham dengan maksud adikku,"

"heeh?"

Jimin mengangguk. Ia menuangkan kola di lima gelas dan menyajikan beberapa keripik kentang.

"memang ini hari spesialku tapi bagi kami berdua. Ini adalah perayaan khusus untuk kami, heum tidak perlu di sebutkan sebenernya hehe,"

Jimin meringis lagi saat melihat pandangan temannya yang kecewa dan melirik ke hadiah yang mereka bawa.

"yaudah karena kalian sudah jauh-jauh dan lelah beli, hadiahnya untuk kalian saja, oke?" Jimin menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya agar suasana tidak suram. Ia mengambil pisau dan memotong-motong kuenya.

"yaah kukira sekarang ulang tahunmu, padahal aku ingin melemparimu dengan ini," Jungkook menunjukan tepung dan telor dari dalam plastik. Jimin menggetok teman termuda dari gengnya.

Yah setidaknya Jimin sudah membangun suasana baik dengan bermacam-macam jajanan dan kembali mereka bercanda seperti biasanya. Jimin dan kelima temannya bekerja di bagian audit dan HRD di sebuah perusahaan besar di Seoul. walauun berlabel pegawai gaji mereka itu besar, apalagi jika mereka melakukan sidak di bagian kerja perusahaannya, pundi-pundi uang di dapatkan dengan mudah.

Baru saja mereka menikmati hidangan, bel kembali berbunyi dan Jimin sedikit berlari. Diluar sana ada adiknya, Park Jihoon, melambaikan tangannya pada kakaknya.

"hai _bigbro_!"

"aish gegara anak ini bilang aneh-aneh kan!"

"wadaw!" Jimin menoyor kepala adiknya. Adiknya mengeluh sakit sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"apa-apaan sih!"

"kamu yang apa-apaan! Kenapa bilang ke mereka sih?"

Jihoon mengintip di balik bahu kakaknya. Ia melihat kelima temannya mengintip di balik tembok, menyaksikan pertengkaran dua bersaudara ini.

"ehe kan aku juga tak bermaksud gitu,"

Jimin menghela napasnya, semarah apapun ia terhadap adiknya, ia tak bisa lama-lama. Karena hanya dia adiknya dan satu-satunya keluarganya. Jimin menengok ke kardus besar di belakang Jihoon. Bawa apa lagi itu anak.

"apa itu?"

Jihoon melirik kardus yang ada di belakangnya dan menyeringai menatap kakaknya.

"hadiah yang kakak inginkan?"

Jimin tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Tak lama ia mengusir teman-temannya untuk pulang karena ia ingin membicarakan suatu yang penting dengan adiknya dan tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu.

Setelah ia mengusir gengnya, Jimin menyuruh Jihoon untuk membawa kardus itu masuk. Dari gelagat Jihoon, sepertinya berat sekali isi dari kardus itu.

"nah jadi seperti yang kakak mau, kakak kan ingin menghilangkan pemikiran buruk dengan memelihara 'ini' kan?" Jihoon menepuk bagian atas kerdus, Jimin bersidekap, sama-sama berdiri dengan adiknya.

"ini kualitas unggul kak, jadi tidak perlu repot-repot mengajarinya lagi. Dan aku memilih ini karena kupikir ini adalah tipe kakak," Jihoon menyeringai, Jimin menelan ludah kasar. "dan ia berkulit putih dan berambut hitam seperti yang kakak mau,"

Jihoon mengambil pisau yang ada di meja untuk membuka pembungkus dari kardus dan perekatnya. Jimin ikut membantu adiknya dan membuka dua sisi kardus.

Ia terpesona dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Seorang laki-laki berkulit putih pucat, dengan telinga dan ekor kucing berwarna hitam, ia memakai hoodie berwarna biru laut tanpa bawahan apapun. Jimin menelan ludahnya kasar.

"tehe selamat melepas keperjakaanmu dan menghilangkan pemikiranmu ya! Bye!"

Jihoon membereskan sisa kardus dan meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih terpesona dengan laki-laki itu. Sebelum keluar Jihoon sempat berteriak kepada kakaknya.

"namanya Min Yoongi, bisa kakak panggil Yoongi! Bye lagi!"

Jimin refleks melepaskan bagian kardus yang ada di genggamannya saat laki-laki itu menggeliat di sofanya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, dan menguap besar. Ia menatap sayu Jimin yang masih membeku di depannya. Ia mengusak matanya menggunakan tangannya yang lagi-lagi berbentuk layaknya kucing. Tapak kaki hitam namun bagian belakangnya berwarna merah muda dan terlihat imut saat laki-laki ini mengusap wajahnya. Lengannya masih seperti manusia hanya saja telapak tangannya yang seperti kucing.

"miaw?" (siapa ya?)

Jimin tergugu, Yoongi menatapnya polos dengan kepala yang di miringkan. Tidak-tidak, hidungnya terasa panas.

"a-aku majikanmu, namaku Park Jimin,"

Yoongi menggeliat sebentar dan tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya Jimin yang mundur selangkah dengan gerakan tiba-tiba itu. Yoongi mengendus muka Jimin dan lehernya. Ia memegang bahu Jimin yang seketika menegang, Yoongi menjilat leher Jimin dan mencium lehernya.

"Yoongi ya!"

"mmmh!" (sebentar~)

Yoongi melepaskan ciuman dalamnya dan Yoongi tersenyum saat melihat tanda keunguan di leher Jimin.

"miaww!" (itu tanda Yoongi untuk Jimin!)

Jimin meraba lehernya yang basah. Ia berkedip-kedip menatap Yoongi yang tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk senyuman juga, jangan lupa ekornya yang bergoyang-goyang lucu, tanda ia bahagia sekarang.

 **Croot!**

 **Brukk!**

"MIAAW?" (ehh Jimin kenapaa?)

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Jimin bangun dengan sedikit pusing, matanya berkunang-kunang melihat Yoongi di depannya yang melihatnya dengan pandangan sedih. Ia tersentak kaget saat menyadari jika Yoongi malah menindih badannya, bobotnya lumayan untuk tubuh Yoongi yang terlihat kurus.

"miaaw?" (Jimin tidak apa-apa?)

Jimin mengangguk. Ia mengelap hidungnya yang bersimbah darah, mimisan karena overdosis manisnya Yoongi. Ia menunduk dan wajahnya memerah karena menatap paha putih Yoongi yang tertampang bebas, ingat ia tidak memakai bawahan apapun.

"ya ya Yoongi ya! Ayo pakai celana!"

"mmmh miaaaw~" (tidak mau! Sesak!)

Yoongi menunjuk ekornya yang bergoyang-goyang. Jimin juga baru sadar jika memakai celana pasti akan menghalangi ekornya itu.

"yasudah sekarang berdiri oke?" Yoongi mengangguk semangat dan berdiri dari tubuh Jimin. "mau aku buatkan makanan?" Yoongi mengangguk lagi.

Jimin tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Yoongi. Ia berjalan ke dapur dengan diikuti oleh Yoongi. Kulkasnya penuh setiap saat karena ia rajin sekali untuk mengisi ulang kulkasnya. Tapi ia hanya bingung, makanan untuk kucing itu apa?

"Yoongi suka daging ayam?"

Yoongi mengangguk dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"kalau daging sapi?"

Yoongi menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"kalau ikan?"

"miaaaw!" (tentu saja mau!)

"hmm kalau gitu Jimin buatkan _Fish and chips_ saja ya?"

Yoongi tersenyum lebar saat majikannya itu membuatkan makanan. Ekornya bergoyang-goyang lucu, dengan tangannya yang di taruh di meja makan. Jimin melirik ke arah Yoongi, sepertinya di pelatihannya Yoongi sudah di ajari tata cara makan dan berlaku dengan baik. Apa memang dasarnya Yoongi memang penurut?

"Yoongi ya?"

"miaw~"

"Yoongi bisa ngomong bahasa manusia?"

Jimin menunggu jawaban Yoongi namun lama sekali kucingnya itu terdiam. Ia menatap Yoongi yang sedang terdiam dengan ekornya yang bergoyang pelan di bawah. Jimin menyadari jika Yoongi sedang memikirkan sesuatu namun ragu juga untuk mengatakannya pada Jimin.

"apa di pelatihanmu tidak di bolehkan untuk berbicara bahasa manusia?"

Yoongi tersentak kaget dan menatap Jimin dengan matanya yang bulat. Jimin juga baru sadar jika warna bola mata Yoongi hijau zamrud yang berkilauan. Dengan pupil yang berwarna hitam legam membuat parasnya lebih cantik.

"tidak apa-apa, pasti kamu juga ingin berbicara bahasa manusia kan? Karena Yoongi itu manusia juga,"

Jimin tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada masakannya. Yoongi masih menatap punggung Jimin namun dengan pandangan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Yoongi merasa dadanya berdegub kencang saat Jimin mengatakan itu. Belum pernah ada yang bilang seperti itu kepadanya bahkan pelatihnya dulu tidak menyayanginya.

"emm miaw?" (jadi Yoongi boleh bicara bahasa manusia?)

Jimin menoleh dan mengangguk singkat. Bola mata Yoongi bergerak cepat, seperti memikirkan dengan cepat apa dia harus menuruti majikannya atau perintah pelatihnya dulu. Duh Yoongi jadi bingung kan.

"nah sudah jadi!"

Jimin menghidangkan dua _Fish and Chips_ , satu untuk Yoongi dan satu untuknya. Matahari sudah terbenam sejak tadi namun Jimin baru saja makan. Entahlah jadwal makannya tidak teratur akhir-akhir ini karena pekerjaannya.

Jimin belum makan, ia mengamati bagaimana Yoongi makan makanannya. Ia dibuat kagum dengan Yoongi yang mengambil sendok dengan tapak tangannya dan menyendokkan dengan sempurna ke ikan. Sedikitnya Jimin gugup dengan pendapatnya Yoongi tentang masakannya.

Yoongi terkejut dan menoleh kearah Jimin dengan bibirnya yang membulat dan memandangnya kaget. Jimin menggigit bibirnya saat akan tertawa kencang melihat reaksi lucu Yoongi. Ia bersyukur jika Yoongi menyukai makanannya.

"aku bersyukur jika Yoongi menyukai masakanku!"

Yoongi menghabiskan jatahnya lebih cepat dari Jimin, ia menatap ikan milik Jimin dengan tatapan berharap. Jimin menyadari itu. Ia membagi ikan miliknya dan memberikannya ke Yoongi.

"miaaw!" (tidak apa-apa kok kalau Jimin tidak mau!)

Jimin menggeleng. Dan menyuruh Yoongi memakannya. Yoongi menelan ludahnya dan kembali bersemangat menyantap ikannya. Akhirnya Jimin tertawa lepas tak tahan dengan tingkah lucu Yoongi.

"ku harap kamu bisa berbicara bahasa manusia secepatnya Yoongi ya,"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Jadi ini kamar Yoongi dan ini kamarku,"

Jimin sudah membagi tempat tidurnya untuk Yoongi, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Yoongi sekamar dengannya. Adik bawahnya itu akan bereaksi parah apabila itu terjadi. Namun sepertinya Yoongi tidak setuju dengan pembagian yang dilakukan Jimin.

"Yoongi tidak mau miaw~!"

Yoongi melipat tangannya di dada dan cemberut dengan bibir merah mudanya yang di majukan. Jimin berbalik badan sambil menutup hidungnya, bernapas terengah-engah karena tingkah imut Yoongi.

Dan setelah makan malam tadi, Jimin dan Yoongi berdebat masalah bicara bahasa manusia. Akhirnya Yoongi pasrah menuruti Jimin karena ancaman Jimin membuatnya berpikir dua kali. Ia akan di makan oleh Jimin. Heh jadi selama ini Jimin kanibal makan kucing? Yoongi bergidik ngeri.

"tapi Yoongi— hey!"

Yoongi berkesit masuk kedalam kamar Jimin. Ia berteriak senang dan lansung lompat di atas kasur Jimin. Yang punya kamar memandangannya gemas, sungguh tingkah lucu Yoongi juga bisa menaikan gula darahnya.

"baiklah untuk hari ini tidur di kamarku, tapi besok ke kamarmu ya?" dan Yoongi tidak memperdulikan omongan Jimin. Jimin menghela napas dan mengambil kasur lipat untuk Yoongi.

"untuk apa?" Yoongi berhenti loncat-loncat dan memandangan bingung yang di lakukan Jimin.

"untukku lah, kamu tidur di atas kasur, aku disini," karena aku nanti tidak tahan dan menyerangmu, batin Jimin nelangsa. Yoongi terdiam menatap Jimin yang sudah siap posisi tidur.

Kucing itu masih memikirkan ucapan Jimin. _Kenapa Jimin tidak sekasur dengannya? Apa Yoongi bau?_ Dan Yoongi segera mengendus-endus ketiak dan seluruh badannya, menarik perhatian Jimin, ia menatap Yoongi geli. _Tidak kok Yoongi tidak bau, terus kenapa ya?_ Yoongi memandang kosong Jimin yang juga menatapnya.

"ada apa Yoongi, cepatlah tidur,"

Yoongi menggeleng, ia turun dari kasur dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh Jimin yang sudah berbungkus selimut. Yoongi memasang wajah sedihnya dan melakukan _bbuing bbuing_ dalam posisi tidur.

"kenapa Jimiiin tidak mau sama Yoongi?" "heh?" Jimin berkedip, sebentar pertanyaan Yoongi itu ambigu.

"kenapa Jiminnn tidak mau sama Yoongiiii miaaaw?" Yoongi kembali mengulang pertanyaannya, ia beneran sedih sekarang. Apa alasan Jimin untuk tidak tidur bersamanya?

Duh kan Jimin bingung mau jawab apa, si kucing juga mau nangis ini. Jimin terdiam masih memikirkan apa jawaban yang baik untuk Yoongi.

"Jimin gak suka Yoongi bau?"

"Jimin gak suka bulu Yoongi kotor?"

"Jimin gak suka wajah Yoongi?"

"Jimiiiiin miaaaw~!"

"eh eh Yoongi jangan nangis!"

Jimin kelabakan menangkan Yoongi yang sudah sesengukan di depannya. Yoongi menghapus air matanya sambil terisak pelan.

"Jimin suka sama Yoongi kok, suka wajah Yoongi, suka bulu Yoongi, suka wajah manis Yoongi. Jimin gak mau tidur sama Yoongi soalnya nanti Yoongi kesempitan di kasurnya," Jimin kembali menggunakan perkataan imut untuk menenangkan Yoongi.

"huks tapi Yoongi mau Jimin! Huks miaw!" Jimin tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan Yoongi. Ia mengelus kepala Yoongi sayang.

"baiklah, ayo pindah ke kasur,"

Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya sambil berbinar matanya. Ekornya juga tegak karena kaget dengan ucapan Jimin. Jimin tertawa ringan sambil menggelitiki bawah dagu Yoongi. Aih lucuuu!

Dan disinilah Jimin berakhir. Ia tidak bisa tidur tenang. Ia melirik ke bawah. Disana Yoongi tidur mendengkur layaknya kucing. Dengan memeluk perutnya dan wajahnya sepenuhnya di tempelkan ke perutnya.

Jimin tidak bisa menahan ini. _Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Apa ini normal untuk kucing? Huwaaa apa yang salah dengankuuuu_

Dan pagi harinya Jimin ternyata bisa tertidur setelah sekuat imannya memeluk balik Yoongi dan berusaha menyakinkan tubuhnya agar bisa tidur. Hell

Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya dan meregangkan kaki dan tangannya. Ia menguap lebar dan mengucek matanya. Ia menatap sayu Jimin yang masih tertidur di depannya. Ah majikannya ternyata masih tidur, apa perlu Yoongi bangunkan? Kucing itu menengok ke jam digital di meja nakas, masih jam enam kurang. Hm Yoongi harus apa?

Jimin terbangun karena bunyi berisik disekitarnya. Ia membuka berat matanya dan menengok ke kasur sebelahnya. Yoongi menghilang.

Apa?

Yoongi?

Dan seketika itu juga Jimin loncat dari kasur dan terburu-buru keluar kamarnya.

"Yoongi yaa?"

Yang di panggil langsung berlari dan memandang Jimin dengan pandangan bertanya yang menggemaskan. Ekornya bergoyang cepat tanda ia senang. Jimin menengok ke belakang punggung Yoongi, apa yang dilakukan kucing ini?

"apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"eumm ini miaw~!"

Yoongi menunjuk ke arah meja makan, Jimin terperangah melihatnya. Daging ayamnya di masak entah apa dan itu setengah matang, tidak di cuci dan beberapa bahan aneh lain disekitarnya. Jimin mengusak rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Yoongi lapar?" dan Yoongi mengangguk cepat.

"ya ampun, kalau lapar bilang saja. Bangunkan saja aku, oke?" _daripada dapurku hancur, Yoongi harus diajari memasak,_ batin Jimin.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Yoongi ya, hari ini aku harus bekerja," Yoongi sedari tadi duduk diam di atas sofa, memandangi Jimin yang hilir mudik kesana kemari. Ekornya bergerak riang, tanda perutnya kenyang. "kenapa Jimin kerja? kemarin kemarin Jimin tidak kerja?"

"untuk membelikanmu makanan? dan kemarin itu kan hari libur," Yoongi memproses perkataan Jimin, pelatihnya tidak mengajarinya tentang kehidupan manusia lebih rinci hanya mengajari tata kramanya. _Hmm jadi kalau Jimin kerja Yoongi dapat makan banyak? Kalau tidak kerja Yoongi tidak bisa makan?_ , batin Yoongi. Jimin yang memakai dasi menatap Yoongi bertanya-tanya kenapa lagi kucing itu.

"kalau gitu... JIMIN HARUS KERJA BANYAK BIAR YOONGI BISA MAKAN~!" Jimin terlonjak saat akan meminum kopinya. Ia menatap kaget Yoongi yang tiba-tiba berseru senang dengan tangannya yang terkepal terangkat di udara.

"iyaa aku berangkat sekarang oke? Yoongi bisa mandi sendiri kan?"

Yoongi mengangguk.

"tidak usah buat makanan, ada di kulkas banyak tinggal Yoongi ambil," ini merupakan persediaan makanan Yoongi yang tadi dimasakan oleh Jimin, makanya ia sampai hampir terlambat.

Yoongi mengangguk.

"ohya, jangan membuka pintu selain Jimin oke? Liat disini untuk melihat siapa yang akan datang, oke Yoongi?"

Yoongi kembali mengangguk paham. Jimin berjalan ke arahnya, sedangkan Yoongi hanya tersenyum polos menatap majikannya.

 **Chu**

"hati-hati di rumah ya. Jimin pulang jam 5 sore, itu di angka itu. Baik-baik di rumah ya~" Jimin mengecup dahi Yoongi yang tertutup rambutnya, ia mengacak gemas rambut Yoongi sebelum menyambar kunci mobil dan keluar dari sana.

Yoongi masih menatap pintu yang di tutup oleh Jimin. Ia memegang dadanya yang berdetak kencang saat Jimin mengecupnya tadi. Ia juga merasakan itu saat tidur tadi malam. Ia merasakan jika Jimin memeluknya balik, dan menurut pelatihnya jika seseorang memelukmu artinya dia menyayangimu. Yoongi menangkup pipinya, dia malu sekali!

"jadi... Jimin menyukaiku?"

"eh?"

"eung tidak-tidak Jimin cuma sayang Yoongi,"

"eh sayang?"

"eung Yoongi bingungggg!"

Yoongi bermonolog sendiri sambil menepuk pipinya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Nah sekarang apa yang harus Yoongi lakukan? Apa ya yang pelatihnya katakan saat di tinggal majikannya di rumah?

"ohya Yoongi harus beres-beres rumah!" Dan seketika itu juga Yoongi membersihkan seluruh ruangan, walaupun itu sudah rapi tapi tetap Yoongi bersihkan.

Jadi kita tinggalkan dulu Yoongi yang bersenang-senang membersihkan rumah, beralih ke Jimin yang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Posisi Jimin di perusahaan tidak tinggi-tinggi amat. Ia hanya manager cabang saja. Namun gajinya yang berlebihan untuk seorang yang menjadikannya seperti orang kaya. Tim kerjanya ada lima orang, ya anggota gengnya itu yang menjadi bawahannya.

Awal mula Jimin dan Jihyun sepakat membeli hybrid kucing adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Jimin yang bilang ia tidak bisa memeliha kucing asli mengatakan ke adikya jika ingin memelihara hybrid. Dan tentunya adiknya menyanggupi ucapan kakaknya asalkan si kakak mau menjaga dengan baik hybrid ini, karena bagaimanapun hybrid tetaplah setengah manusia setengah hewan.

Dengan kriteria yang di sebutkan jimin, hybrid kucing, kulitnya berwarna putih dengan rambut hitam, telinga dan bulu ekor hitam dan omega, akhirnya Jihyun memutuskan untuk membeli Yoongi. Si petugas mengatakan jika Yoongi adalah hybrid terbaik yang mereka punya, dan ia pasti akan langsung disukai oleh majikannya asalkan jangan membuat ia kelaparan, ia akan mengamuk.

Dan begitulah awal cerita bagaimana Jimin memelihara Yoongi sebagai peliharaan. Namun Jimin mengatakan jika ia melihat Yoongi sebagai manusia bukan hybrid, ia merasa jika Yoongi khodratnya tetap manusia namun di campur genetiknya dengan kucing jadilah Yoongi seperti itu.

"wah wah ternyata ceritanya seperti itu ya,"

Kelima teman Jimin masih terdiam saat Jimin bercerita panjang lebar tentang kejadian pengusiran di hari ulang tahun salah Jimin. Seokjin yang pertama kali tersadar dari lamunanya, membayangkan bagaimana si Yoongi ini.

"kamu harus membawanya ke kantor Jimin!"

"ya ya bawa Yoongi ke kantor!"

"enak saja! tidak akan aku perkenalkan Yoongi ke kalian!"

Kelima temannya memandang Jimin dengan pandangan mencemooh. Dasar, kalau ketemu yang manis-manis saja temannya tidak di beritahu, sialan memang si Park ini.

"ohya, bos memanggilmu, katanya ada yang harus di revisi,"

Jimin mengangguk atas ucapan Taehyung dan bergegas pergi dari sana. Sebenarnya sih ia malas ke ruangan bosnya, asal tahu saja bosnya itu tertarik dengan Jimin. Perlukah di ungkapkan bagaimana fanatiknya bosnya itu pada Jimin?

Jadi saat ulang tahun perusahaan Jimin, bosnya mengadakan makan-makan di restoran ternama. Dan ketika hari semakin malam, bosnya ini malah memesankan alkohol dengan kadar lumayan tinggi, rencananya sih ingin membuat mabuk si Park. Eh dia salah, ternyata Jimin tahan minum, ia masih kuat bangun saat si bosnya masih menuangkan anggur ke gelasnya.

Itu yang paling membekas di ingatan Jimin, selain itu masih banyak lagi sebenarnya tapi Jimin malas sekali meladeni orang itu.

"eum permisi?"

"ya masuklah Jimin!"

"astaga!"

Jimin melotot namun segera itu juga menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain saat melihat pemandangan menakjubkan di depannya. Bosnya sedang telanjang bulat, dan duduk di atas meja kerjanya.

"Park Jimin~ heung~" Jimin memundurkan badannya tanpa melihat bosnya yang ia rasa berjalan mendekatinya.

"kumohon berhentilah, cukup."

"hmm cukup apa Jimin-aah~"

Jimin masih enggan menatap bosnya yang memainkan dasinya. Sialan, apa yang dilakukan bosnya ini sih? Haduh merepotkan.

"ada perlu apa anda memanggil saya? Jika tidak ada yang penting, saya akan kembali kerja,"

"hmm tidak usah terburu-buru sayang, nikmatilah dulu waktu ini, aku benarkan?"

Jimin menghela napas berat, ia meneguk ludahnya dan menoleh menatap tajam mata bosnya. Bosnya itu menyeringai saat Jimin menatapnya, ia merasa Jimin akhirnya takluk kepadanya.

"dengarkan saya baik-baik. Saya ini sudah mempunyai pacar, dan saya tahu anda menyukai saya. Sebetulnya saya dari dulu sudah tidak merespon baik kode dari anda, tapi anda sendiri yang menyangkalnya," bosnya mengkeret dengan pandangan tajam Jimin, kok suasananya jadi seperti ini.

"dan saya tekankan lagi, saya sudah mempunyai kekasih. Saya bahagia dengannya meskipun baru saja kami bersama. Cukup anda mengganggu hidup saya dan pekerjaan saya. Hubungan kita hanya sebatas formalitas antara pekerja dan atasan. Itu saja, saya undur diri,"

Jimin segera keluar dari ruangan tanpa menatap ke arah bosnya. Sudah cukup emosinya bergejolak sejak dulu. Bukankah sudah ia katakan jika ia tidak tertarik pada siapapun di kantor ini termasuk dengan bosnya itu. Hanya satu orang yang menarik perhatian dan kasih sayangnya padahal ia baru saja mengenal dan tinggal dengannya.

"Yoongi menelponmu sejak tadi Jim,"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Jimin Jimin Jimin!"

Jimin tersenyum saat mendengar suara Yoongi dari seberang saluran. Ia melirik temannya yang lain yang memandanganya jahil.

"Jimin pakai dulu celananya!"

"Jimin rokoknya dimatiin dulu elah!"

"woy Jimin bokep lu nganggur!"

Jimin melotot melayangkan tatapan jengkel pada gengnya. Ia segera berjalan keluar ruangannya disusul tawa dari yang lain.

" _eum tadi itu siapa?"_

"tidak apa-apa hanya orang gila yang bicara itu,"

Jimin melotot tak terima ke gengnya. Ada-ada saja kelakukan mereka itu. Untung saja Yoongi tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"lho Yoongi punya handphone? Wah!"

" _eum! Yoongi punya handphone tapi digunakan disaat yang penting saja,"_

"Yoongi ada masalah apa?"

" _i-itu.. eum.."_

Jimin menggigit bibirnya gemas. Astaga ia membayangkan Yoongi yang malu-malu dengan jemarinya yang berada dipipinya. Aw!

" _Yoongi hari ini lagi masanya, Jimin,"_

"heh? Masa apa Yoongi?":

" _i-ituloohh! Itu!"_

"aku gak paham sayang kalau kamu gak bilang, heum,"

" _a-anu.. Yoongi Jimin,"_

"iya Yoonginya Jimin, ada apa?"

" _Yoongi sekarang lagi heat! Ih! Kesel!"_

"..."

" _Ji-jimin? Kok diem?"_

"Yoongi ah,"

" _ya?"_

"aku akan pulang sebentar lagi, tunggu aku,"

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

Jimin menyetir agak ngebut. Tiba-tiba di telefon oleh Yoongi yang dalam masa heatnya entah sebuah keberuntungan atau malah kesialannya. Kesialannya yaitu entah kenapa di siang hari yang panas ini macet! God!

Jimin merasakan saku celananya bergetar dan mengambilnya. Ternyata Yoongi kembali menelpon. Ia menaruhnya di holder samping kemudi. Ia menyetel laoudspeaker karena tidak profesional jika mengemudi dengan mengangkat telepon di tangannya.

"maaf Yoongi, aku masih di tengah jalan. Macet."

" _..."_

"Yoongi?"

"a-aah Jimiiinnn... hahh... Jimm..."

"sial!"

Jimin memukul kemudi kencang. Bisa-bisanya Yoongi mendesah bebas seperti itu. Dan lebih sialnya lagi dia masih terjebak macet.

"sayang, Yoongi dengarkan aku. Sentuh dulu dirimu, sayang,"

Jimin melonggarkan dasinya yang entah kenapa di dalam sini terasa gerah padahal AC mobilnya menyala dan kencang. Jimin agak menurunkan kursi dan melonggarkan sabuknya. Selangkangannya terasa sakit karena penisnya yang terjepit.

Jimin bersyukur jika mobilnya ini memiliki kaca dengan kegelapan 70% yang tidak memungkinkan orang luar melihat apa yang ada dan yang terjadi di dalam mobilnya. Jimin membuka resletingnya dan sedikit menurunkan celana kainnya. Demi apa desahan Yoongi semakin terdengar keras, dan penis Jimin juga ikutan keras.

"sayang, dengar. Apa kamu sudah menyentuh tubuh sendiri heum? Meraba dadamu? Tidak sakit kok sayang,"

Jimin mengelus gundukan di selangkangannya. Terdengar suara gemerisik dari seberang sambungan, Jimin menduga jika kucingnya itu tengah memposisikan tubuhnya.

"heungg tapi Yoongihh tidak bisaah.."

"coba sayang, coba."

Jimin menatap kaca spion dan depannya. Ia rasa kemacetan masih lama sekitar dua puuh menit lagi, ia menduga jika terjadi kecelakaan di depan sana. Lantas, ia mengeluarkan penisnya dan mengurutnya pelan.

"bayangkan jika aku menyiumi dadamu, meremasnya dan memilin putingmu yang mengeras sayang,"

Dan Yoongi melakukannya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menyentuh dadanya. Tangan kanannya meremas dadanya dan tangan kirinya memelintir putingnya yang mengeras dan mencuat karena terangsang.

"aku meraba perutmu dengan tangan kananku dan akhirnya meremas penismu,"

Jimin dan Yoongi mendesah kecil saat mereka berdua meremas penisnya masing-masing. Jimin membayangkan jika Yoongi meremas dadanya dan mengocok penisnya sendiri. Membuat penisnya makin menegang, dilain Yoongi membayangkan Jimin dengan seringaiannya mengecupi dadanya dengan tangannya yang meremas pinggulnya dan penisnya.

"aaah Jiminnn Yoongi enakk Jimmm,"

"iya sayang, lebih enak lagi jika kamu ambil dildo yang ada di lemari pakaianku, cepat,"

Yoongi melompat dari kasur dan berlari menuju lemari pakaian Jimin. Ia membuang semua pakaian Jimin yang tertata rapi dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah dildo berwarna krem darisana.

Jimin mendesah kecil dengan membayangkan Yoongi yang berjalan menuju lemarinya dengan ekornya yang bergerak liar. Sialan ekor itu, ia akan memberikan balasan yang setimpal atas yang di buat Yoongi. Mobil di depan belum juga bergerak dan Jimin sangat bersyukur.

"aaanghh Jimm, bagaimana masukinnyaa,"

"kulum dulu, kulum dulu dildonya, bayangkan itu penisku, dekatkan handphonenya dengan mulutmu sayang," Jimin mengocok agak keras penisnya, "ya ya, seperti itu, keraskan desahanmu sayang,"

"umhhh hmm umhh,"

"sial Yoong,"

Bunyi kecipak dari mulut Yoongi yang mengulum dan menjilat dildo membuat penisnya mengeluarkan precum.

"kalau sudah, masukan itu ke lubangmu, Yoong," Jimin tersentak saatingat sesuatu. Ia meraih handphonenya dan berbicara dengan tegas ke Yoongi. "sebentar, babe," "hahh Jimin.."

"hey kitten, aktifkan video call nya,"

"heungg apaa?"

"tekan tombol gambar video record itu sayang,"

Yoongi mengambil handphonenya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Napasnya yang berderu membuat sebagian layar handphonenya berembun. Ia menekan gambar yang di suruh oleh Jimin dan tiba-tiba layar yang hitam berubah menampilan langsung penis tegak Jimin.

"see this, Kitten?"

Jimin menggoyangkan penisnya menggoda, kucingnya terdiam tidak menjawab karena bagian bawahnya mengeras dan lubangnya berkedut.

"antriannya sudah berjalan sayang, aku akan langsung segera pulang. And get ready for your tight hole to me, 'kay?"

Yoongi masih melongo menatap layar handphone yang kembali menghitam. Ia melenguh karena lubangnya yang berkedut tidak sabar menanti sesuatu yang akan mengisinya, bahkan dildo yang sudah ia kulum ia jatuhkan di sisi ranjang.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Jimin berjalan sempoyongan setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_. Ia sudah melilitkan jasnya ke depan selangkangannya dan berjalan terburu ke arah lift dan menekan tombol angka paling besar.

Ia memukul dinding lift kesal. Bisa-bisanya ia menjadi tegang hanya karena Yoongi yang memamerkan tubuhnya, sebelumnya ia tak pernah semesum ini. Membicarakan Yoongi, ia sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipi tubuh yang selalu menggodanya dan terutama lubangnya!

Lift berdenting dan Jimin segera keluar menuju kamar sebelah kanan, menekan password dengan cepat dan membanting pintu. Mungkin jika ia seorang hybrid Alpha ia akan mencium wangi tubuh Yoongi yang sudah menyebar di seluruh kamar apartemennya.

Jimin terdiam di depan pintu kamar utama. Di dalamnya Yoongi menggeliat dengan menggesekkan penisnya dengan guling dan ia menciumi celana dalam milik Jimin. Astaga kucing itu mesum sekali rupanya.

"hoo kucing mesum. Beraninya mencuri celana dalamku dan mengendusnya," Jimin melepas genggaman Yoongi dan mencium penuh bibirnya. "seks dengan guling, huh? Apa nikmat heh penis kecilmu ini bergesekan dengan kain, heum?"

Yoongi mendesah lirih saat tangan Jimin meremas penisnya erat, ia tak menduga jika Jimin akan datang secepat ini. Tangan Yoongi meraih wajah Jimin dan menghembuskan napasnya.

"lubangku gatal, Jiminie,"

Jimin mengumpat dan memreteli kancing kemejanya, juga celananya ia pelorotkan sedikit. Dengan cepat ia mencium lagi bibir Yoongi dan meremas dadanya. Tak ada waktu lagi, pesisnya sudah tak sabar ingin masuk ke rumahnya.

Masternya melumuri tiga jari dengan liur Yoongi dan memasukannya bersamaan di dalam lubangnya. Sedangkan mulutnya aktif menyedot puting Yoongi. Merangsang tiap titik sensitif kucingnya.

"aah Jiminnn Jiminiie,"

Jimin melepas kulumannya dengan bunyi yang keras, ia menyeringai saat Yoongi mendesah lebih keras karena ia telah menyentuh titik di lubang Yoongi.

" _call me daddy, babe,"_

"uhh daddy... daddy... _i want you to fuck me.._ unghh _i want you to fuck me harder, please... Akh! No daddy noo.."_

"sejak kapan kamu bisa bahasa inggris, kitten? tidak bilang-bilang hm?"

Jimin gemas dengan panggilan itu dan meremas ekor Yoongi. Ia sudah berjanji kan, akan meremas ekor kucingnya itu. Dan ternyata ekorya juga bagian sensitifnya.

"ekormu juga sensitif heum? Kucing manis suka ekornya di beginikan?"

Refleks Yoongi mendesah keras saat Jimin kembali meremas ekornya. Di tambah dengan jarinya yang telah keluar dari lubangnya.

"siap ya Yoong,"

"heungg aaakh daddy.. daddy... hurt daddy.."

Jimin dengan sekali sentak memasukan penisnya ke dalam lubang Yoongi. Daddynya menggeram nikmat karena remasan dari lubang Yoongi. Sialan.

"ohh ohh akhh daddy.. disana.. heum.."

Jimin mencengkram paha padat Yoongi dan melebarkanya, mendapatkan titik manis Yoongi kembali dan menyodoknya keras-keras.

Bagai tak kenal lelah, Jimin menyodok keras-keras lubang itu, tangannya sesekali menampar pantat Yoongi dan meremas ekornya.

"lubang sialan.. hhh nikmat sekali Yoong.. hahh.."

Yoongi bergerak memelintir putingnya sendiri dan meremas lengan Jimin yang berada di sampingnya, menaunginya yang sesekali mengecup dahinya.

Tak sampai tiga puluh menit, Yoongi dan masternya mencapai langit berbintangnya. Mereka terenggah-enggah dan saling menatap mata satu sama lain.

"Jimin..."

"heum?"

"terima kasih"

Jimin tersenyum lemah dan mencubit pelan pipi Yoongi. Ia ambruk di belakang Yoongi tanpa melepaskan penisya dari dalam sana.

"Jimin?"

"apa?"

"ta-tadi Jimin melepaskan di dalam?"

"huum, kenapa?"

Seketika Jimin merasa tubuh Yoongi merinding. Jimin mengelus perut Yoongi sebelum melepaskan penisnya dan membalik tubuh kucingnya.

"kenapa, Yoong?"

Yoongi menatap horor Jimin. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin.

"Jimin tahu kan Yoongi hybrid omega?"

Yoongi masih menatap horor Jimin yang mengangguk santai.

"dan.. apa Jimin tahu jika hybrid omega di buahi akan membuahkan sesuatu?"

Jimin terdiam menatap Yoongi yang berkeringat deras. Memang kenapa? Apa hasilnya? Anak?

"apa? Anak?"

Yoongi memekik pelan dan menampol pipi Jimin. Pipinya sendiri memerah, dia sendiri yang kelupaan untuk memberitahukan kepada Jimin.

"yasudah, toh kamu sudah menjadi milikku, kan?" Jimin meraih kepala Yoongi dan menenggelamkannya di dadanya.

"kenapa? Apa perlu upacara pernikahan juga? Baiklah,"

"kyaa ih frontal!"

Jimin tertawa singkat dengan menahan gebukan Yoongi. Sungguh kucing itu masih saja memiliki energi setelah ia gagahi seperti tadi.

"satu yang harus kamu ingat, Yoong." Jimin mengusap pipi Yoongi pelan. "aku telah jatuh padamu dan semakin jatuh. Terima kasih atas segalanya dan tunggu aku untuk melamarmu nanti," Jimin mengecup mata Yoongi yang kembali melotot tak percaya.

"a-apa keluargamu tidak masalah, Jim? Bagaimana dengan anak ini? Apa tak masalah jika punya anak yang akan mempunyai rupa kucing nanti?"

Jimin tersenyum santai, sepertinya ia sudah menanggung resiko dan memikirkan kedepannya. hei, dia hanya punya Jihoon, dan pastinya Jihoon merestui dirinya.

"jika kucingnya akan seimut dan secantik ibunya aku tak masalah, hey hey Yoong sakit!" Jimin mengusap kepalanya yang kembali di toyor. "dan aku akan bangga memiliki kucing jantan yang segagah ayahnya, aku, ya! Ya! Yoongi!"

"untung Yoongi hanya hybrid, Jim. Yang tak akan memakanmu jika Yoongi seorang werewolf!"

"werewolf itu hanya fiksi, babe. Hybrid yang sungguhan,"

"uh Yoongi ingin werewof itu kenyataan dan ingin werewolf,"

"dan aku akan 'memakanmu'?"

"JIMIN IH! KESEL!"

"hey Yoong,"

"apaaa? Sebel."

"hehe maaf deh, tapi serius Yoong,"

"heum?"

"lubangmu berkedut lagi ya? Lihat,"

"aah Jim jangan masukan jarimu! kyaa Mesum!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **End!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Selesai dengan gak jelas._. wew 4k LOL xD**

 **Ini kado telat dan macet soalnya kena hantaman UN dll xD**

 **HBD ya dek** _ **Siska Yairawati Putri**_ **, semoga sukses nanti kelas 12 nyaa! Jangan salah milih jurusan pokoknya.**

 **NB : gagal SNMPTN TT huhuhuhu makanya kena WB ngetik 'Yoongi Chef Rumahan' TT kudu belajar lagi buat SBMPTN TT**

 **NBB : doakan sukses SBMPTN ku yaah TT**

 **Review? please**

 **ADORA-CB**


End file.
